Clever Oracle
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 15% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 300% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 25% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Valkyrie Scepter |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All allies recover 75% after a successfull attack / 100% chance / Max 1 times |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = Valkyrie Scepter |skill g lv1 = Deal 200% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 25% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = Valkyrie Scepter |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All allies recover 75% after a successfull attack / 100% chance / Max 2 times |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = Valkyrie Scepter |skill x lv1 = Deal 200% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 15% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 25% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = Valkyrie Scepter |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All allies recover 75% after a successfull attack / 100% chance / Max 3 times |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = The vast wisdom the Oracle gained under your lead allows her to maximize her power. |friendship = By the great Valkyrie Rod, I vow to defend this place! |meet = That I have come so far is solely by the grace of milord. |battle start = I defend all that is precious! |battle end = I shall not fail next time! |friendship max = You will always and ever be precious to me, Milord. |friendship event = The Celestial Realm, the King- dom, and all who live there... Let us continue to defend them, my most precious lord! |rebirth = I can feel a new power overflowing in my body. Thank you very much my most precious lord! Using this power, let us conti- nue to protect our realm. |awaken chance = 20 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Frost Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = Head Start Campaign }} Category:Neo Generation Category:AkkeyJin